Demonic Idol Kikuri
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60176 |no = 881 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 169 |animation_idle = 200 |animation_move = 25 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |description = A dancing girl who came from another world. Having joined forces with Sefia to confront the gods during the last stages of the great war, Kikuri was absorbed into another world amidst all the fighting. No one ever saw her again after that, but it is said that she met her great rival in battle within the vortex she had fallen into. However, no records exist of that battle either, though there is a rumor that lingers till this day which claims that Kikuri's last words were "It was so much fun fighting you." |summon = It was all so fun back then. He he. The memories are so painful. I wish the pain would cut deeper. |fusion = The fate of a flower is to wither. Once you've helped me bloom, won't you wither away for me too? |evolution = These are my burial clothes. Scarlet is beautiful, right? Can I add some of your color to it too? | hp_base = 5180 |atk_base = 1740 |def_base = 1486 |rec_base = 1548 | hp_lord = 6621 |atk_lord = 2343 |def_lord = 2288 |rec_lord = 2003 | hp_anima = 7513 |rec_anima = 1765 |atk_breaker = 2581 |def_breaker = 2050 |atk_guardian = 2105 |def_guardian = 2526 | hp_oracle = 5728 |rec_oracle = 2241 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Dark Blossom's Power |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power of Dark types & hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Grudge Massacre |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & probable Curse effect & adds Curse effect to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Dark Burial Rain |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, adds Curse to attack for 3 turns & greatly boosts BB gauge when attacked |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 44 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |ubb = Rival's Blooming End |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, for 3 turns & |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 50 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Red Calamity Torrent |esitem = Scarlet Pin |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & adds chance of inflicting random status ailment when Scarlet Pin is equipped |evofrom = 60175 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}